


The Ghost at the Back of Your Closet

by Mofery



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide 2010
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofery/pseuds/Mofery
Summary: Mark意识到，电影把所有的——他和Eduardo友谊的起起落落——表现得像是一个爱情悲剧。而事实并不是这样。并不是一个爱情故事……它是吗？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ghost at the Back of Your Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136497) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> 翻译自Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)的一篇暖暖的文。一切错误属于译者。

在那场官司结束后的几年里，Mark没听到过关于Eduardo的任何消息。没错，Eduardo依旧享有公司百分之五的股份，但这关系只存在于文件之中。他砸了Mark的电脑走出公司的那一天是他最后一次踏足Facebook。

 

Mark突然意识到两件事：

 

一，Eduardo来加州那次，当时他浑身湿透，满怀失望。那个时候自己就错了：他不需要Eduardo做他的CFO。Eduardo从未真正理解Facebook的理念，他无法按照Mark所期望的方式去发展Facebook。

 

二，他想念他最好的朋友了。

 

有时候，办公室里会发生一些有趣或古怪的事。Dustin说一些荒唐可笑的话；毫无意义的新应用却成了热门软件；他订的蔬菜匹萨到手却成了鸡肉的。

 

他会掏出手机开始给Eduardo发短信或者输入对方的号码，然后突然意识到——哦，对，他们不再同对方讲话了。他常常很容易就忘记这一点。

 

也有一些其他的事。当他忘记吃饭甚至肚子咕咕叫时，没人让他去吃饭；当他连续敲了48小时代码头晕眼花时，没人提醒他去睡觉；当他表现得像个混蛋的时候，没人敲醒他，因为他们常常太过畏惧他或者根本不在乎。

 

有一次，他一个人喝得酩酊大醉。当时他的女友刚刚跟他分手——因为他们的关系“陷入了僵局”（他不知道他们应该继续发展还是转变为另一种关系；他觉得维持现状挺好）。他差点就打电话给Eduardo了，但是当时手机没电而他又一时找不到充电器。第二天早上醒来时，他脑袋里嗡嗡作响，衣服也穿反了。这时他才真正接受这个事实：他失去了Eduardo，他们再也回不去从前了。

 

他花了五年来真正确定这件事。

 

* * *

 

有人写了一本关于他们的书。里面充满了半真半假的描述。Mark根本不必花时间去读它，因为那是虚构的，简略而粗疏——他没有时间也没有耐心去看那种东西。对此他曾考虑过提起诉讼要求赔偿，但也因为缺乏时间和耐心而不了了之。而且，他看起来也并不需要那笔钱。

 

后来他们又把书拍成了电影。电影好一些，没那么歪曲事实。即使这样，看着别人出演他的人生，他依旧觉得不舒服。更糟糕的是，电影把所有的——他和Eduardo友谊的起起落落——表现得像是一个爱情悲剧。而事实并不是这样。

 

它并不是一个爱情故事。

 

_它是吗？_

 

* * *

 

Mark曾经思考过这个问题，然后发现他不具备能得出结论的必要条件。

 

Eduardo的Facebook主页并不活跃，Mark在上面找不到任何他以前不曾了解的东西，甚至在黑进隐私设置后。事实上，拿到Eduardo的号码相当简单。他甚至觉得自己或许早该这么做了。

 

而现在，早上十点三十分。他开了第四罐啤酒。他已经28个小时没睡过觉。而上一觉，也不过是在敲代码和周五早会的间歇里眯了四个小时。在他的潜意识里，隐约有关于社交礼仪的种种。他知道这并不是个好主意，但就像是一行难以处理的代码，需要他去调试完善。他觉得只有完全弄明白他才能释怀。

 

他写道：“ _你是不是曾爱过我？这就是为什么——_ ”有太多为什么了。这就是为什么你会给我那笔钱？这就是为什么你说你想引起我的注意？这就是为什么你不喜欢我把Sean带进这个团体？这就是为什么到最后你会那么生气？Mark皱着眉头删掉了第二个问句，改成了， _在我们刚开始那会，_ 仿佛是是对前一句的补充说明。他点了发送。然后等待着。

 

没有回复。  


Mark想他是不是应该重新组织下语句，是不是应该更直接明确些，是否应该以“嗨，这是Mark，你好吗？”这样开头。即使他确定Eduardo肯定知道是谁发的短信。

 

五分钟后，他的电话响了。

 

“你不能这么做。”Eduardo开口，没有问候。这是诉讼后Mark第一次听到他的声音，一如过去，疲惫焦虑，语气里的无奈多过愤怒，“你不能在大半夜发短信给一个五年没讲过话的人问他是不是爱过你。”

 

“现在是周六早晨。”Mark指出，因为在刚才的那句话里，似乎只有“半夜”是最安全的话题开展方向——一个显而易见的错误。

“不是在这儿。现在是凌晨三点。我要继续睡觉了。”

 

“所以，你有过吗？有爱过我吗？”Mark在Eduardo挂断电话前追问道。亲口说出来比打出这几个字要尴尬得多。

 

“晚安，Mark。”Eduardo直截了当地挂断了电话。Mark不禁想知道，这算是一种被动攻击行为还是他即使心烦生气也要保持礼貌的习惯使然。

 

* * *

 

通常来说，他总是记不住与人相关的种种。他总是记不住对方的生日；当被问起与对方的相识时，他常想不起来只能耸肩以对。这常常让他女朋友生气。

 

“我们都在一起了你却不记得我们是怎么开始的？”Clara，一个在2007年和他约会的女律师曾经问过他。

 

他告诉她因为这种事情似乎并不怎么重要。显然这是个错误的答案，因为她听完后就把整杯红酒泼在了他的脸上，并以一种略带戏剧化的姿态走出了餐厅，也走出了他的生活。至今他仍弄不懂对方为什么会那么失望，但是从那以后，凡是再被问到类似问题，他总是回答“是我们俩的共同好友介绍认识的”。这几乎就是实情。除了一个小小的细节——他并没有真正意义上的朋友。但是每个人都对这个答案很满意，他也不必再多费口舌。

 

事实是：他记不住那些关于他人的细节只是因为它们真的不重要；多数情况下它们甚至是无趣的。但是他仍记得关于Eduardo的种种奇怪细节。

 

不仅仅是那些大方面的，比如Eduardo的生日，他至今清楚地记得那个日期，即使那已不再有意义。毕竟他们甚至都不讲话了。再比如他们第一次遇见时，Eduardo伸手向他介绍自己的方式，嘴角的微笑。Mark还记得那些奇奇怪怪毫无意义的点滴。加勒比之夜Eduardo头上那顶可笑的帽子；他在睡梦中嘀咕着数字的样子；他第一次来加州看他时被雨淋湿的头发；他砸烂他的笔记本时脸上那种被背叛的受伤而愤怒的表情。

 

他无比希望自己能忘记那个表情。

 

* * *

 

Mark试着在六个小时后回拨电话。他不知道Eduardo在哪儿，但是如果之前是半夜，那么现在就应该是早上了。

 

电话被直接转到了语音信箱。没有等待接听意味着Eduardo把他的号码列入了来电拒接名单。更有可能的是，他直接关机了。这样他就不必看到屏幕上的未接来电。没用的，Eduardo应该知道Mark并不会接受这个暗示并且会一直打下去。

 

所以，在晚上八点以及半夜的时候他又分别打了一次。然后在凌晨三点左右又打了大概有十几通电话。他没有在语音信箱留言。他打了一次又一次，最后在写通讯系统的脚本时睡着了。他再次醒来的时候已经是周日下午了。

 

他的收件箱里有一条来自Eduardo几乎不用的Facebook的消息。

 

_我的手机上有你的十三通未接来电。你想要干什么？除了问我多年前是否爱过你。_ _E._

 

这是个好问题：他到底想要什么？事实上，他自己也不确定。他的确想要一个答案。但是如果Eduardo昨天没有回答他的问题，那么他今天也不可能给自己答案。

 

他郁郁地盯着屏幕，仿佛能它自己能生成一个答案。于他而言，编程是简单的，写代码的时候他从不会犹豫不决。而和人对话却恰恰相反，因为他永远无法预知对方想要什么以及不想听到什么。多数情况下，他并不在意也不想去琢磨，但Eduardo是不同的。他讨厌这一点。

 

他觉得更累了。也许正因如此，在他打下“ _我想你_ ”时，他的理智没有阻止他。

 

在来得及让自己仔细斟酌之前他飞快地点了发送键，然后紧紧盯着屏幕上的三个字。看起来是个错误的选择。他不禁想是不是应该黑进Facebook删掉这条消息。这对他来说是轻而易举的事。不过他还得黑进Eduardo的邮箱删掉消息通知，他办得到，但会费事些。而且很难保证在Eduardo看到这条通知之前完成，所以他最终还是放弃了这个想法。

 

他回到回复栏，写道“我很抱歉”。他的手指在发送键上顿了顿，终究没有按下去。然后把这几个字删了。

 

* * *

 

道歉是他一直弄不明白的东西。虽然是一种社交礼仪，但毫无意义。

 

说抱歉改变不了任何东西。它甚至代表不了什么。它并不代表你以后不会这么做了，甚至不代表你为自己做过的事情感到后悔。你所后悔的，只不过是事情产生的结果。

 

除此之外，它只不过是另一种形式的情感绑架。你对某人说“我很抱歉”期待对方告诉你没事的，期待自己被对方原谅，不被责怪。要么对方很生气——最终他们仍会原谅你——要么他们直接对你说没关系，而这只因为没关系是最正统的答案。整个对话不过是为了遵循社会规范而互相交换口是心非的谎言罢了。

 

毫无意义。

 

* * *

 

直到周三晚上Eduardo才回复了消息。在那之前，Mark已经对收到回复不报希望了。他不再每隔五秒就刷新一次他的收件箱，也没有再打电话过去。因为他觉得没什么其他的要说了。

 

当时他正在和公关部的人开会，然后他的屏幕上跳出了“新消息”的窗口。

 

_“已经五年了。为什么会突然这么问？”_

 

看起来Eduardo对此并非十分好奇。然而事实是他花了三天打下这些字来表现得若无其事。问句后潜藏的紧张感甚至连一向不会揣度言外之意的Mark都感受到了。

 

_我看了那部电影。他们把它拍得像一部爱情悲剧。我以前从未这么想过。我是说，当然，它是个悲剧。显而易见。但是，我以前从未把它想成爱情故事。而现在我觉得它曾经可能是。_

 

他写道。他点了发送避免自己继续信马由缰地写下去。然后又补了一句“ _但是我一直很想你。早在那部电影上映前。_ ”他又点了发送。然后等着。

 

“Mark？在过去的五分钟里你有听进去我讲的任何一个字吗？”宣传部的Linda开口。

 

Mark挺喜欢Linda的。因为她不怕他，并且在Mark懒得表现得体的时候为他在公众面前维持了一个良好的形象。所以他没有反驳对方自己可以同时多任务工作，只是用回答消除了她的疑虑：“当然，我们需要告诉我们的用户，新的消息系统只会提高可访问性而非威胁他们对话的隐私性等等等等。我听到了。应该很简单。”

 

即使在和Linda说话的时候他的眼睛也没从屏幕上移开，并且在不断地点击着刷新。他在收到邮件提醒前就看到了Eduardo的回复。

 

_那只是一部电影，_ _Mark_ _。它是不是一个爱情故事现在来说还有意义吗？让它过去吧。_

 

这个回复让Mark有些困扰。Eduardo似乎是让Mark别再给他发消息，但又没有明确地拒绝。他皱眉盯着屏幕，犹豫着是不是该忽略这条消息，除非Eduardo明确地拒绝了他。接着又来了一条消息。

 

_无论如何，我也很想你。但这改变不了什么，不是吗？不管怎样，我开会要迟到了。我该走了。晚安。_ _E._

这并不像一个对话的结束，但是这些句子都透露出结束对话的意味。Mark退出了登陆合上电脑。Linda正望向他等他回答自己的问题。

 

“什么？”Eduardo的话依旧缠绕在他的脑海，在Linda对他做了一个得意的胜利表情后，他甚至没功夫去回瞪她。多任务工作。太多了。

 

* * *

 

一整晚以及第二天他都忍着没有给Eduardo回消息。到周五的时候，他终于忍不住了。于是他给Eduardo回了一条消息。

 

_这太愚蠢了。如果我想你而你也想我，那我们互不联系根本说不通。_

 

发送后他就立马下线了，接下来的一整天他都没有查看邮箱，生怕没有收到回复会让自己无比沮丧。

 

* * *

 

周日早上，Mark在手机铃声中醒来。他迷迷糊糊地摸出手机，在看到屏幕上显示着Eduardo的名字时，他的手指顿住了。

 

“你回来了？”这是他接通电话时冒出的第一句话。

 

电话那头有一瞬间的停顿。“回来到哪儿？”Eduardo问。他听起来依旧充满疲惫，但语气里更多的是疑惑而非质问。

 

“回美国。上次的这个时候我打你电话时，你说你那儿是凌晨三点。”

 

“现在依旧是凌晨三点。我在新加坡。我们为什么要讨论时区，Mark？”

 

“你为什么在凌晨三点的时候不睡觉给我打电话？”

 

“我睡不着。我——”Eduardo挫败地叹了口气，“不要再这么做了。你快把我逼疯了，知道吗？五年来你没想过要联系我。五年。Mark! 然后你发了条短信给问我是不是爱过你；而无论我怎么暗示你你依然穷追不舍；然后你又告诉我你想我希望我们多联系，等我终于鼓起勇气打电话给你了，你却让我去睡觉。”

 

Mark皱起了眉头，面对Eduardo的咆哮不知道说什么好：“我——我不是那个意思，抱歉。我很高兴你打电话给我。”

 

有那么一阵，对面毫无回应。如果不是电话那头传来的呼吸声，Mark会以为他已经挂断了电话。

 

Eduardo突然大笑起来：“所以你为打扰了我睡觉而道歉，而对于欺骗我、为了一个网站毁掉我们的友谊却什么都不说？”

 

Mark想反驳Facebook并不仅仅是一个网站，但他知道这不是关键。“我不明白意义何在。道歉改变不了任何事。”

 

他能在某天写下那三个字或者现在就说出它们，如果Eduardo需要的话。但是他希望对方能明白。

 

他听见Eduardo叹了口气。他能想象出对方皱着眉头不大高兴的样子。

 

“对，那改变不了什么。”Eduardo最终开口，“我们来做个交易：你不再问我是不是爱过你，而我也不再等你的道歉。”

 

“好。”Mark觉得自己知道那个问题的答案。

 

* * *

 

在那之后，他们间形成了一个习惯。

 

他们根据工作日程和时差，有规律地互发短信和电话聊天。幸运的是，不像Eduardo，Mark几乎没有社交，所以在他的日程安排里匀出时间给每周的长途电话并不麻烦。

 

双方心照不宣地对某些事情避而不谈，比如Mark暗中稀释了Eduardo的股份，比如Eduardo控告Mark要求几十亿的赔偿。他们从不提“记得那时候律师说……”有的时候Mark想提，因为避而不谈使得这个问题变成了房间里的大象[1]。或许聊聊证词里的轶事会有所帮助。但也许这有些操之过急了。

 

他们也不谈那只鸡。不谈Eduardo爱过Mark的这个事实。以及自从Eduardo走出他的生活后Mark再未有过一段有意义的持久的感情意味着什么。

 

但不谈论并不代表他没想过。

 

* * *

 

Eduardo正在对新加坡的菜肴侃侃而谈。Mark已经听了七分钟，而他依旧对食物没什么兴趣。对他来说，只要有营养他什么都会吃。Mark开口打断了他：“你为什么以前不跟我说？”

 

“说……面条？”Eduardo疑惑道。

 

“在哈佛。当我们开始创建Facebook的时候。或者更早之前。你为什么不告诉我你喜欢我？”

 

“我以为我们已经约定不再执着于这个问题了。”Eduardo说。他的语气瞬间变得低落，不复谈论咖喱鸡面和烤黄貂鱼时的轻松自在（Mark并没有讲关于鸡的笑话，虽然他想过）。Mark几乎后悔自己问出了这个问题，但也并非全然感到抱歉。

 

“我同意不问你那是不是真的。但我没有问这个。”

 

“我以为你知道。每个人都知道。Chris和Dustin知道。Erica知道。Christy知道。Sean知道。诉讼时的律师——那个深色头发的漂亮女孩——她知道。我是说，真的，你还可能不知道吗？我以为你……知道不过拒绝承认而已。”

 

“我为什么要那么做？”Mark皱眉。

 

“我不知道，Mark。因为你是个混蛋？”Eduardo的语气更像是在陈述事实而非责骂。就像天是蓝的，草是绿的，Mark Zuckerberg是个混蛋。

 

“你知道而你却仍旧——”

 

“Mark，我发誓，如果你再跟我提一句我喜欢过你，我立马就挂电话，删掉你的号码再也不跟你讲话。”

 

Eduardo有点反应过度了——好吧，是Mark所认为的过度——但是，他语气里的紧张感让Mark没有继续他未说完的话。

 

* * *

 

“那部电影是错的。”

 

“我以为我们证明了它是对的。”Eduardo半开玩笑道。

 

依旧是一个周五。加利福尼亚刚过零点；而新加坡正是周六的傍晚时分。Eduardo刚刚参加完一个商务晚宴。Mark依然专注于他的电脑。并不是说Eduardo不值得他分心去关注，只是他需要有些东西转移他的注意力。否则他会说些言不由衷的东西。

 

“什么？不，不是。那个结尾。我没有通过Erica的好友请求。”

 

“好吧。”Mark可以想象出那头的Eduardo必然皱着眉头，一副“ _你跟我说这个干吗_ ”的表情。“你……很想再跟她联系？”他想知道。

 

“不。她并没有那么重要。的确，她提出分手的时候我很伤心，但是都过去了。我不记得她的生日。忘了我们当初怎么认识的。就算碰到我们也已经无话可说。好吧，我猜我们大概从未有话可聊过。我并不想她。”

 

他觉得自己已经表现得很明显了，或许还不够，因为Eduardo还是不明白。

 

“那……是件好事，对吗？”Eduardo试探地开口。听见Mark挫败的叹气声，他又补充道，“听着，我知道你想表达些什么，但是我不知道你到底想说什么，为什么不直接点呢？以近期来看，相互坦诚对我们再适用不过了。为什么不继续这么做呢？”

 

“好吧。我希望你能回家。我想你。我想说，我们能够再次一起聊天我很高兴，但是我依旧想你。”

 

电话的那一头，Eduardo深深地吸了一口气。他的语调有些颤抖：“所以说的明白点就是：你希望我放弃这儿的一切，飞越半个地球，因为 _你想我_ 。”

 

“是的。也因为我不想让那部蠢片说对了。如果非说这是一个爱情故事，我认为它不该是个悲剧。”Mark停下来手头的编程，皱了皱眉，把电脑放到一旁。他脑袋里构思的草稿远比他说的要好得多。“听起来蠢极了。当我没说。”

 

“你刚刚是认真的吗？”许久之后Eduardo开口。

 

他听起来很紧张，Mark也变得紧张起来，于是他又敲起了代码。“当然。所以我跟你提Erica。”

 

“在那种语境下提Erica没什么意义。即使在后来的那个问题上也说明不了什么。”Eduardo说，但是他的语气里带着笑意。所以Mark猜他们和好了。Eduardo不会再一次地不理他，逃到地球的另一端远远地避开他。不会再这么做了。

 

“所以？”Mark问。

 

“所以，什么？”

 

“你会回来吗？”

 

也许他是在得寸进尺，但他做对了，因为他听见Eduardo叹了口气说：“好。好吧，我不敢相信我居然同意了，但是，我答应你，我会回来的。但是Mark，这一次，你最好到机场来接我，否则，我发誓，我立马搭下一班飞机回去。而你再也别想见到我。”

 

Mark合上了电脑，嘴角微微上扬。

 

“我会在那儿的。”

 

END

 

[1]房间里的大象：因为觉得意译会和边上的内容透露出的意味重复，所以还是选择了直译。


End file.
